


Filthy

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: The opulent bathing rooms were one of the best things about living in Erebor. Possibly the single best thing aside from Thorin and the Company.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: February Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: filthy. If you hover over the Khuzdul words, a translation should pop up. You can also find the translations in the end notes.

Bilbo poured a drizzle of fragrant oil into the steaming bathwater. The opulent bathing rooms were one of the best things about living in Erebor. Possibly the single best thing aside from Thorin and the Company.

The room was large, with black veined white marble floors and countertops, with a separate little room in the corner for the water closet. But the best part by far was the tub.

It was sunk into the floor, large enough to fit half the Company at once, and had an endless supply of hot water.

Thorin had tried to explain how it worked once, but all Bilbo really understood was that the Great Forges were somehow involved. However it worked, he was eternally grateful to be able to indulge in a warm bath whenever he liked without having to work for it.

He already was sore more often than not from long days hunched over never-ending paperwork. He didn’t need hauling water added to that. Just thinking about it made his lower back twinge.

Thankfully, the tub was finally full.

"Bilbo," Thorin called just as he was turning off the taps.

"I'm in the bathing room," he called back. Bilbo pushed himself to his feet, pausing a moment to grimace and rub his lower back, then shuffled out to their bedroom.

"Oh, my," Bilbo said when he caught sight of his husband. "What happened to you?"

Thorin's face was mostly clean but still had faint black streaks across it. The rest of him was almost entirely covered, though it was noticeably worse on his left side.

"There was some miscommunication somewhere about which forge was being restarted next, so the wrong one was cleaned out. Made quite the mess. Everything in that section is covered in soot."

"Oh, dear, was anyone hurt?" Bilbo asked as he crossed to his husband's side.

"Everyone's fine," Thorin reassured. "It didn't do any damage, just made a mess, and everyone was wearing masks. It's a standard precaution for this very reason."

Thorin stretched with his hands against his lower back, much like Bilbo just had. "It was only an annoyance but a tiring one. I'm quite looking forward to a long bath."

"Then it is lucky that I just finished running one," Bilbo said and turned back toward the bathing room.

"Ah, you truly are a treasure, ghivashel." Thorin followed him, stripping out of his filthy clothes and tossing them aside. Bilbo was distracted from admonishing him when Thorin shook out his hair, releasing a veritable cloud of black dust.

Bilbo slipped off his dressing gown, folded it, and set it aside on the nearest counter. A low groan sounded behind him. Bilbo turned to see his husband lowering himself into the steaming water.

Bilbo quickly joined him, letting out a groan of his own as the heated water started working its magic on abused muscles. Bilbo leant against the side of the tub for a long while, enjoying a peaceful moment with his husband after a long day. He let the warmth soak into him as he breathed in the soft floral scent of the oil.

Thorin stirred first, ducking his head under the water. The amount of fine black particles drifting out of it would have been alarming if Bilbo weren't so relaxed. Thorin resurfaced, pushing his hair off his face. Gray rivulets of water trailed down his face.

Bilbo was so overcome with affection at that moment that he couldn't help but crowd close, sliding into Thorin's lap. He dug his fingers into wet, gritty hair and pulled his dwarf into a kiss.

It was short and soft and more about quiet appreciation than passion. Bilbo pulled away after a moment and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, too," Thorin breathed into the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the fantastic Khuzdul resources goes to [The Dwarrow Scholar](https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com/), and [khuzdul4u.tumblr.com](http://khuzdul4u.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ghivashel - treasure of treasures  
> 


End file.
